Unspoken Desire
by OneShotWriter1990
Summary: Elena X Elijah. What happens when Elena finds a silver locket on her pillow... One-shot for now.


When Elena finishes her shower and returns to her bedroom, she sees a silver locket on her pillow. She pulls the towel more tightly around her body and looks around the room, wondering if someone is still there, watching her. But the room is empty. She moves towards her bed, sitting on the edge, hesitant fingers picking up the locket. The worn silver is ornate and beautiful. Her slim fingers trace the intricate patterns.

The locket opens easily. There's no picture inside, just a small piece of folded paper. Elena opens the creased letter. It's written in smooth cursive with dark black ink:

_Elena,_

_ I happened upon this locket a few weeks ago in a small, dusty shop. It lay on a bed of green velvet, and when I picked it up, I imagined it draped across your beautiful neck. I hope you will think of me whenever you wear it._

_ Yours,_

_ Elijah_

Quietly, Elena folds the letter and slips it back into the locket. _Elijah. _The name flushes her entire body, tightens her stomach with anticipation. She doesn't understand what the gift means. She's known Elijah for less than a year, and she has always considered him an acquaintance at most, an accessory to her life with Damon and Stefan. And yet-

Thinking of his strong, dark face. His beautiful, deep eyes. His broad, sturdy body. Elena shivers. Perhaps she does feel something for Elijah. Perhaps she's only hidden these feelings, buried them deep inside of her. And why? Because dealing with two vampire brothers was complicated enough, and she didn't need to start thinking about an elegant, yet mysterious, Original on top of it all.

But Elijah must be thinking of her. The locket is beautiful, exactly her taste. It's uncanny to think he picked it out for her. He must- in some way- know her, understand her. And Elena has a sudden desire to _know _him. She picks up the locket once more, turning it in her fingers, before opening the clasp and draping the gorgeous piece of jewelry across her neck.

* * *

><p>The sun has been down for hours by the time Elena leaves Mystic Grill. The dark, warm night is perfumed with pine trees and just bloomed flowers. Elena's fingers toy with Elijah's locket as she walks through the back alley on the way to her car.<p>

"Elena." The sudden, low voice startles Elena, sends her heart racing.

She turns around, and from the darkness, a familiar figure arises. "Elijah," she says. Her entire body fills with tension, whether fear or desire, she isn't sure.

He approaches with quick, smooth steps. His brown eyes catch the moonlight, and Elena is drawn to them. He smiles hesitantly when he stops a few inches before her. "It looks more beautiful than I imagined," he says, dark eyes tracing the length of the locket along her neck, down her chest.

"Thank you," Elena says.

"I hope it wasn't inappropriate of me to give you a gift. I know we aren't very familiar with each other, but-" he steps closer "I'd like to be familiar with you Elena. You are so very beautiful." His hand reaches up to brush across the soft skin of her cheek, and Elena can't help but lean into the touch, eyes fluttering closed for just a moment.

"Thank you," she breathes, apparently incapable of saying anything else. His hand is smooth and cold, but it sets her skin on fire.

"Elena," he says. She opens her eyes, and meets his deep gaze. His silken voice sends shivers up her spine. "Are you spoken for?"

"Am I what?"

"Spoken for?" Elijah smiles softly. "Are you taken- I'm sorry, I'm not sure how it is said any more. Are you with somebody?"

"As in romantically?"

"Yes. Exactly." The smile widens, and Elena notices how it reaches into his eyes.

She hesitates before responding. Stefan and her broke up a long time ago, and things with Damon have been shaky at best. But what will Elijah do if she tells him she's single? More importantly, what does she _want _him to do?

"No," she finally responds. "I'm not spoken for."

"Than may I kiss you?"

The question is surprisingly direct, and Elijah asks it with no hint of embarrassment. The desire in his eyes is as easy to read as his self-assurance. He knows what he wants. Again, Elena hesitates, but then her eyes flicker towards his curved lips. They look soft, full, tempting. A pit of desire wells up within her.

So instead of answering, she leans forward, rising just barely on the tips of her toes, and presses her lips to Elijah. He responds slowly, gracefully, grazing his warm mouth over hers. The gentle nature takes Elena by surprise, building the desire inside of her. And then his mouth opens, just barely, and he softly nips at Elena's lower lip, tongue running over the sensitive skin. Elena gasps in response, and she instinctively raises her arms to wrap around Elijah's neck, pulling him closer.

Their mouths meet again and again as the kisses become more insistent and fevered. Elena's tongue sweeps inside of his mouth, exploring the surprising warmth. Her teeth lightly graze his swollen lips. Part of her wants to make the moment last. And part of her wants to go further, faster. Elijah is like a forbidden fruit. She craves his every touch, yet she doesn't know what it means, what it will lead to.

He drags his mouth from her lips, trailing kisses down her warm neck. Elena arcs into him, and in response, Elijah pushes her against the wall of the brick building. The support allows her to push their bodies more fully together, rubbing against him as his lips continue to attack her soft skin. She can feel Elijah's arousal pressing against her thigh, and though it worries a part of her, she gives in to the feeling, wrapping one leg around his own, angling her body to create more friction.

Elijah moans in approval, the deep, throaty sound sending sparks of desire throughout Elena's body. She wants him in a way she's never experienced before. Her skin has never been set on fire like this. Her body has never _felt _so much. She can feel has fangs grazing against her neck, and it sets off pangs of fear and desire, the feelings intermingling in an overwhelming way.

"Elena," Elijah says, mouth still hot against her, voice low and raw.

"What?"

"We should stop." The words are pained, forced.

"Why?" She doesn't want him to stop. Her entire body is on fire.

"Because if I don't stop now- I don't think I'll be able to stop at all." And then he drags his dark eyes up to hers, and she sees they're filled with lust and desire.

"Maybe," she says, the words falling from her lips without coherent thought, "Maybe I don't want you to stop."

"Are you sure?"

Elena bites her swollen lip and stares at the broad, attractive man standing before her. The man who bought her a beautiful necklace. The man who has saved her life. The man who seems to want her as much as _she _wants him.

When their eyes lock with a hard, impassioned gaze, the answer comes easily. "Yes. I'm sure."

**A/N ****– This is intended to just be a one-shot, but let me know if you want me to continue it. **


End file.
